Funeral Voices
by Mad Hatter Usagi
Summary: The criminal 'Demon' has been apprehended, and it just so happens that his real name is Gilbert Bielschmidt. A few days before his execution, he is allowed visitors so he can say goodbye. Elizabeta is contacted and visits her dear friend who has been missing for ten years. PruHun, human names, character death.


Just to set the scene, I was curled up in a plush armchair in Roderich's living room, a reading light was turned on above me and the others were dimmed. I was dressed in a pale-ish pink nightgown and a thin green bath robe, and of course I was wearing my fluffy pink bunny slippers. My hair was tucked back behind my ears, tied in a pony tail with a piece of ribbon. I was rereading Sherlock Holmes, one of the best books to come out of England.

Roderich and I had divorced years ago, but I was now a live-in house keeper. I had to take care of it all because Roderich was usually consumed with composing and performing in his studio, which he locked himself in every single morning, only coming out for meals. I slept in a guest room and cooked and cleaned all day long, going out to run errands every once in a while. It was ideal for me, and I really enjoyed it. Roderich had gone to sleep early tonight, which I took advantage of by taking a breather to read.

Surprisingly, I heard a knock at the door. It was a formal kind of knock, one that meant business. I put the bookmark in my book and set it on the seat of the chair as I stood. I pulled the robe closer around me as I strode toward the foyer to get the door. Pulling the large wooden door open I saw something I didn't expect. Police uniforms.

The first was tall, several inches taller than me. He had blonde hair, a single cowlick protruded at the front, it sort of looked like an apostrophe above his head. He had beautiful blue eyes that hid behind a pair of glasses with wire frames. This man looked like he must smile and goof off a lot...to tell the truth he didn't look all that bright. But right now he looked sort of serious. He filled out his uniform well, it fit him perfectly.

The second man was about a head shorter than the first. He had blonde hair too, but it was a bit lighter and it looked slightly ruffled. He had very bushy eyebrows, ones that took up a bit of his forehead. His green eyes were very much like my own though, bright and grassy. This man's ears were quite large, and they protruded a bit. He looked like he was usually very serious, but he did look a bit goofy too.

"Um, may I help you officers?" I asked curiously, but slightly nervous. I always get a bit nervous around police officers, even though I've never done anything illegal that they'd know about.

"Hello, my name is Officer Jones, and my partner here is Officer Kirkland. Is this the Edelstien residence?" The tall man asked. I would always remember their tone of voices as Funeral Voices. It was the voice someone would take when telling you bad news, and I hated it.

I nodded, "Yes it is. My name is Elizabeta Hedervary, I'm the house keeper, and Roderich Edelstien is the master of this house."

The shorter man sighed in relief, "Good, we found the right house. Officer Jones got us lost." He stated in explanation. I thought it was sort of funny, but didn't laugh. "May we come in, Ms. Hedervary? We have something to speak to you about."

I nodded and let them in, directing them toward the sitting room and onto the couch. "Would you like some tea? Or coffee?" Officer Kirkland smiled and said he'd appreciate some tea, but Officer Jones turned it down altogether.

I walked to the kitchen and prepared some tea, returning quickly to hand over the cup. The man thanked me and sipped it, smiling. "Ms. Hedervary, I think it would be best if you sat down." Officer Jones said seriously. I did, in my favorite chair that sat by the window overlooking the small garden that I tended in the backyard. The backyard was small, since we lived in the city, in fact it was almost nonexistant.

"What is this all about, officers?" I asked, getting a bit upset that they hadn't cut to the chase already.

"Have you heard of the wanted criminal 'Demon'?" Officer Kirkland asked, to which I nodded. "We never leaked it to the press, but we've known the 'Demon's' real identity for the ten years that he's been rampaging, but we still have never caught him. His real name is Gilbert Bielschmidt, I believe you knew him?"

I nodded again. I had lost touch with Gilbert ten years ago, when we were sixteen. The news had never reported a name, and I had never gotten any contact with him. It was always so strange how I felt that I knew it was him. I felt that Gilbert wouldn't do the awful things that 'Demon' did, but I also thought that he wouldn't think twice. He was strange that way, and completely unpredictable.

"I was one of his best friends up until when he ran away when we were sixteen."

"We haven't announced this to the press yet, but we caught him a week and a half ago. He was shot fifteen times in his arms and legs when trying to escape from a bank robbery with a hostage, we didn't hit anything that would be fatal. He's alive in a maximum security prison." Officer Jones said.

"H-he was shot? And caught? What's going to happen to him?" I asked, scared for my friend's life.

They hesitated, but Officer Kirkland responded. "For the crimes he commited, he was sentenced to death. To give him mercy that he doesn't deserve, we are contacting any known friends or relatives. You can visit him under surveilence tommorrow, if you wish."

I nodded once again, "I will. Who else did you contact?"

"His brother Ludwig and two men named Francis Bonnefoy and Antonio Carriedo." Officer Jones answered.

"I think we will go now Ms. Hedervary. Thank you for your time and the tea. Jones will pick you up tomorrow morning at eleven. Good night." Officer Kirkland stood and walked out, followed closely by Officer Jones. I took the tea cup that was sitting on the coffee table and put it in the sink. Soon after, I turned off all the lights and walked upstairs to my room.

I climbed into bed and curled up, looking at the picture on my dresser. It was lit by the pale blue-ish moonlight that streamed through the window. The picture was of Gilbert and I as children, we were dressed in our school uniform, but we were dirty from head to toe. We were grinning and had our arms around each other's shoulders. From there in the dark I saw only a small child with peculiar hair and eyes, not a killer. I wondered what I would see the next day.

The next morning I woke up to music, just like every morning. Roderich woke early to play piano. I remembered back when Gilbert and I had visited Roderich for the first time. He played us a song on the piano, then to Roderich's and my own surprise GIlbert took a viola case out of his back pack and mimicked what Roderich had played. It was dazzling watching the small game of copy as the two of them entered a round on their instruments. I merely sat in the large chair and watched the two handsome boys play.

That was when we were nine. The two were prodigies, but Gilbert never played formally. He was entirely self taught too, from an old viola he had found in his atic one day. He almost never played for anyone, but if I begged, and I stooped to saying he was 'awesome', he would play for me sometimes. I simply loved the sound of it, but it always sounded a bit sad.

I dressed quickly when I looked at the clock, I had slept a long time. It was almost eleven, so I barreled down the stairs when I heard the knock, swinging it open to reveal and out of uniform Officer Jones. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a faded red tee, it looked good on him. "Ready?" He asked, to which I nodded.

He walked me to his truck, helping me up into it and running around the side and hopping in as well. "I'm off today, that's why I'm casual." He said, explaining the dramatic change from yesterday. For the rest of the ride, he played the radio. It was relaxing, not having to talk awkwardly to a man who probably had friends killed by mine.

When we reached the tall gray walls, he was passed through. We drove into the area and parked in the small visitor parking lot. We got out and he led me through security and all that, and into a small room. There was a camera in the corner, which he told me had no audio so we could at least keep our conversation confidential. He told me to sit, and I did.

Officer Jones left the room and a few minutes later, the door was opened again. Two guards escorted Gilbert inside. He kept his head down, not looking at me at all. His platinum blonde hair was longer than when I had last seen him, but not that long. He looked a bit more muscular, but somehow more skinny. His skin was pale and covered with bloody bandages. He wore gray clothes, making him look even more drained.

The guards left, closing the door behind them. Finally, the two of us were alone together, but we were silent. I looked at him, and he looked at his lap. "Gil?" I said, my voice cracking a bit.

He looked up at me then. His eyes, the ruby red eyes I've known for so long, were so different for a moment. They were filled with fear, pain, and anger. It was scary, seeing such fierce emotions in those eyes. It truly was demonic. A moment later though, they changed. They were once again the laughing eyes that were always thinking they were superior. They were the eyes of the Gilbert Bielschmidt that I knew. The one who was my very best friend in the world, although we hadn't seen each other in a long time.

A smile graced his face, lighting his features up so that he didn't look so pitiful any more. "Eli! Man, I would'a been more welcoming if they had told me who was visiting. Ludwig is such a nag when he visits. He comes every day." I smiled at him, then I couldn't hold it in anymore. I broke down crying, burying my face in my arms on the table.

"Sorry I did all that bad stuff, I know it's really different from how I used to be. Am I scary? Did I kill someone you knew?" He sounded so concerned and upset, and I felt him get up from the chair and walk over to kneel beside my chair.

I picked my head up and looked at him, tears still streaked my face. "It's not that Gil! You're going to die! After I finally get to see my best friend again, he's going to die!" Grief washed over me again, prompting me to move into his arms and sob into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my frame and hugged me.

"Why? Why would you even do that stuff? It was so unlike you!" I said.

"There was something I wanted, and it cost a lot. So so sooooo much more than anything I would ever be able to afford. I wasn't really good at anything, or smart, or anything, so I didn't have the means to get rich to get it. So, I did the crazy things. I never got it." He chuckled sadly.

"What was it?" I asked, sniffling.

"I wanted to buy a ring, for the girl I loved. No one has bought it yet, even after all these years, because it is so beautiful, perfect, and expesive. It costs billions of dollars."

"You stole so much money, killed so many people, damaged so many buildings, just for a ring?Isn't that really selfish and foolish? Who would want to marry a man like that?" I asked. He flinched.

"I didn't say it was a smart plan. I never expected her to accept, I just really wanted to give her something like that ring that would prove that I was tried so hard to get her attention." He laughed sadly again, "Funny thing was that I finally had enough with that last robbery. I could have bought it for her if they didn't shoot me."

"What would you even do afterwards?" I asked.

He looked me in the eyes, "I was going to turn myself in. I was going to mail her the ring, then go to the police and turn myself in, fully expecting to die."

It was then that the guards interrupted us. He was taken back to his cell and Officer Jones led me back to his truck and took me home. Before leaving, he told me something surprising. "He told us about the ring he was saving for, and we convinced the owner of the ring to give it to the girl after his execution with a note. It'll be sweet. His execution is tomorrow at three, do you want to go again to say goodbye?"

I nodded, "Do you have the time to take me?"

"Sure, I'll pick you up at noon tomorrow." He left and I let myself in to the foyer. I walked up to my room and lay face down into my pillow. I started crying, and soon I was asleep, dreaming of the days I spent with Gilbert playing. The days I spent with him talking, or just staring at the wall in each other's company.

I dreamt of the time I had run out of my house after a fight with my mother. She was old fashioned to the core, and berated me constantly. She told me I was a hopeless tomboy that no man in their right mind would love. After that, I had ran out of my house crying, and didn't know where I was heading. I ended up tripping in front of Gil's house, where he was crying on the porch. His grandfather had just died, and he would be left to care for his little brother alone. We had instinctively grabbed each other's hands and had run to the woods, past the creek, and into our secret hideout. We had comforted each other, crying together, and after a few hours we had left smiling.

I dreamt of the time that the dog down the street had attacked me. I was walking home from school, alone because Gil had gotten detention again. The dog had jumped over the low fence and bit my arm. It had barked and growled and scratched and I had screamed so loudly. Out of no where, Gilbert tackled the dog and began to kick it. It jumped back over the fence and stayed there as Gilbert helped me home and put Scooby Doo Band Aids all over me.

My last dream was of right before he ran away. I had been going to the school office to deliver some papers, and had looked out into the school yard. I saw Gilbert fighting a senior, and it looked pretty even. I saw him catch a glance of me, and suddenly he was being beaten badly. I dropped the papers and ran around the building to get to him. By the time I got there, the senior was spitting on him and leaving. I had knelt by him and realized that I was crying a little, and even though he was beaten up, he teased me about it. I remember that I had glared and stood up, I told him that he would never be loved and I had walked away. I had been so cruel, so so cruel to the boy who was my best friend. To the boy who had so much responsibility. To the boy who just wanted to give the girl he liked a gift, and was going to die for it.

I woke up crying my eyes out. I felt so guilty for what I had said. Gilbert was a great guy, he just didn't have his priorities straight. He was funny, cool, strong, and handsome. He was a gallant prince, although he acted like an idiot sometimes. He was the man that I had always wanted, but had never realized was there all along. I couldn't have him now either though, since he was once again slipping through my fingers.

I wiped my tears away and stood. I took a shower and dressed, drying my hair and putting a bit of makeup on too. After, I went downstairs and did that morning's chores. Soon, I noticed that in about fifteen minutes, Officer Jones would arrive to take me to see Gilbert one last time. I quickly ran upstairs and knocked on Roderich's studio door, he opened it a moment later.

"May I help you Elizabeta?" He asked politely.

"Do you own a viola?" I asked.

"Yes I do, do you need to borrow it?"

"May I? I'd like to use it today." I said. I hadn't told Roderich about Gilbert, and he didn't know he was 'Demon'.

He nodded and let me in the room, where he walked over to a cluster of stands with various high quality instuments on them. He took a viola and bow off the rack and went to the closet where he pulled out a case. After packing it up for me, he handed it to me. "Be careful with it please."

"Thank you, Roderich. I'll be careful." I smiled and held it to my chest.

I heard the knocking downstairs, so I headed down. I heard the door shut and lock behind me. Opening the door, I found Officer Kirkland instead of Officer Jones. "Jones was dispatched, but I'll take you to see 'Demon'."

I nodded and thanked him as I sat in the passenger seat of his car. On the way, we talked of various things. I noticed that he was very cold whenever Gil came up, colder than a normal person would be. I asked him about it, since it intrigued me.

"My brother, Peter, was shot with a stray bullet after one of his robberies. He had been walking home from school, and passed a bank. 'Demon' just happened to shoot him, killing him instantly. It isn't a good feeling when you have to bury your ten year old brother. I know he didn't really mean to shoot him, but he did, and I can't forgive him."

"I'm sorry, and I'm sure that he is too, although he can never make up for it."

"I was in the camera room when you visited him yesterday. If he was really sorry, he wouldn't smile like he did at you." The car fell silent and he turned the music on. When we got there, I walked through on my own. I sat in the same room and set the viola case under my chair, a few minutes later GIlbert was ushered in by guards. He looked worse than yesterday. He looked terrified. Once again, he looked down, not looking at me.

"Gil, it's me." I said.

He looked up, sadness filled his eyes. "I'm going to die in a few hours in the rifle range outside. They're going to bury me in a nameless grave in a cemetary in town, with a closed casket funeral where anyone is welcome. That's what they told me earlier."

I stared at him, I simply didn't know what to say.

"I know what I did was bad. I know I killed people. I know I stole. I feel achingly terrible about everything. But I still want to live, dammit!" He hit the table with his fist and looked like a wilted cornflower.

I reached across the table and took his hand, enveloping it in mine. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I can't help. I'm sorry that you went through this. I'm sorry about everything."

He looked up at me with hollow eyes, "It's not your fault, Eli. I just wish I could do something for you. You came to see me twice, even though I've done all of that stuff."

I pulled the case out from under the chair and pushed it across the table. "Open the case and play me a song."

He looked at me blankly, "You want me to play you a song? That's all?"

I nodded and pushed the case toward him a bit more. "I've always really loved it when you played. I thought you looked the best while playing it. You were always so amazing at it. So play me something."

He sighed and opened the case, his face looked shocked as he gazed upon the instrument. "Where'd you get this?" He picked up the viola and stroked the sides, plucking the strings hesitantly and tuning them.

"I borrowed it from Roderich," I said.

He nodded and smirked, "This one is mine. I gave it to him before I left. Didn't think I'd need it anymore and thought he'd take care of it. It's still beautiful..." He smiled softly at the instrument and stroked a chipped part at the bottom.

He looked remarkably handsome as he looked at the small instrument fondly. I remembered how he had dropped it one day, looking extremely angry, and had just walked out of Roderich's house. It seemed to be the most random thing. He had come to pick it up a week later, but he had resented Roderich ever since the day that he had made that chip.

Gilbert stood and composed himself, putting the viola under his chin and began to play. It was a tune that I remembered as the last piece he had played me. It was beautiful, and so very sad. It was called Liebesleid, which meant Love's Sorrow.

His face as he played was pained, and I guess that the name of the song sort of hit home for him. The whole "Love's Sorrow" thing really related. He must be depressed that he can only confess to this lucky mystery girl after he died.

After the song ended a few minutes later, he kissed the side of the viola and put it back into the case. He closed the case on his beloved instrument and pushed it back across the table just in time for the guards to come in. As he was being led out he turned to me and smiled.

"Goodbye, Lizzy. I'm glad I got to see you before my execution. I hope I don't see you in hell." After he said that, he was pushed out the doors, down the hall.

I left with Officer Kirkland, loading into his car. I rolled down the window and leaned against it as we drove away. I heard the shots ring out, as I'm sure everyone did for miles. I began to cry as I thought about him. I'm glad I got to see him, if only briefly though. Officer Kirkland dropped me at Roderich's house and I shuffled inside.

When I had tried to return the viola to him, Roderich told me that he wanted me to keep it. I asked him why, and he told me that he was sure that Gilbert would have wanted me to have it. I treasured it, sleeping with the case near me at all times. I cried and stayed in my room for a few days after I last saw him. Three days after though, Roderich knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in," I called hoarsely.

He opened the door with a small package in his hands, along with an envelope. He set them on the end of my bed, as I was still under the covers. "These arrived for you today. There are no return adresses, so I do not know who sent them" He left the room afterwards, shutting the door behind him.

I pulled the envelope and package into my lap, looking at them curiously. I opened the letter and unfolded it. Tears began rolling down my face again as I saw the familiar handwriting. It was written by Gil, in red ink. I wiped my tears away and began reading.

_**Dear Eli,**_

_**I bet you didn't think I'd be sending you a letter, huh? Well, I did. I'm glad you're reading it too. I could tell you so much about those ten years I spent without you. I could tell you how it felt to deal with all the lives I had taken unfairly. I could tell you how it felt to deal with keeping my love pent up for years. But I won't.**_

_**I'll tell you that I'm writing this in this dingy little cell. You just came to visit me, you have no idea how happy I was to see you. The awesome me, worked up about you? Seems impossible right? It's not. I've always been happy to see you, no matter what I have said. There's tons of reasons too. But mostly, it's because I love you, and I always have. **_

_**I told you that the reason I did all that stuff was because I wanted to give the girl I loved this amazing ring. That girl was you, and I actually was able to get the owner of the ring to send it to you. You must've gotten a package, or you will, it's in there. I hope you like it, since I have to die. I wish I had the courage to tell you all of this in person, and the ability to give the ring to you myself. It's so not awesome to have to do this over a letter after I'm dead. If I wasn't in this situation, and I gave you that ring, it would mean we were engaged.**_

_**With awesome love, Gilbert**_

As I finished the letter, I was crying. I opened the package and took out the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was decorated with emeralds and rubies on each side, and a large diamond in the center, the band was braided platinum. I slipped it on my ring finger and held my hand to my chest as I sobbed.

"A fenébe Gilbert, szeretlek annyira. Még ha ez volt a legrondább gyűrűt valaha, volna feleségül téged. Miért van, hogy menjen végig az összes, hogy a semmiért? Én nem is kap, hogy elmondjam, mit érzek!*" I cried as I sank down onto the bed.

*-Dammit Gilbert, I love you so much. Even if it was the ugliest ring ever, I would have married you. Why did you have to go through all of that for nothing? I didn't even get to tell you how I felt!


End file.
